I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo
by tee.nicole13
Summary: Everything in her life is controlled by her parents. What she wears, what she does, & who she talks to. He's nothing of what her parents approve of. But she can't help but fall for the person behind the rags, dirt, & the mystery behind his blue eyes.
1. Prologue

_They say things happen for a reason. That the people who you meet by accident can have a monumental effect on your life. You, just have to realize if you'll let them have that kind of effect on you. You have to know if you need to let them be in your life, or let them walk away from it. If you choose the wrong decision your life will be very different then how it's suppose to be, or how you picture it to be. Choose wisely..._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**_  
_

I ran down the street, it was completely dark. I tripped and my face met a pile of...well, I didn't know exactly. I felt someone pick me up. It was a man, with piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Beautiful, you okay?" He asked, his voice husky. He was dirty beyond belief and I immediately could tell that he was homeless. I felt sympathy for him, but I also knew that my parents wouldn't approve of him already. See, my parents are really strict and very snobby, or stuck up if you would rather me use that term. They were the whole preppy, snobby ideal.

Golf, plaid, a member of the country club, rich, well-known. Greg and Gloria Montez, the two most well-known names in all of northern California. With their many achievements, everyone expects me to be like that. They also expect for me to be this little, well-behaved princess that gets her way. I'm not spoiled, I hate dresses, and heels and I hate pink. Yep, I'm some regular girl.

"I'm fine." I muttered, wiping the dirt of my jeans. "Thank you."

My voice was bitter, but I was having a bad day.

He smiled and his baby blue eyes lit up and I felt weak at the knees.

"You sure?" He asked, I realized that were inches apart and his lips were a perfect light pink. He was dirty all over but what got me, was how he smelled, and boy did he. But, I was glad I don't have strong gag reflexes. He leaned in and kissed me, stopped himself, then pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I...never mind." He let go of me and sat down. I realized I was in an alley. It was dark, and I was scared. I saw his face perfectly in the moonlight, and despite the dirt, and that horrid smell, he was gorgeous.

"It's okay." I said softly. He got up and put his hands back on my waste. "Are you homeless?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yep, I'm just you're neighborhood street bum."

"Who are you?"

"I really don't think you care. I know who you are, who your parents are. You definitely don't care." He muttered.

"Just for arguments sake, I'm not like my parents, because if I was, I wouldn't be wearing jeans, I wouldn't be out here at night by myself, and I certainly wouldn't be talking to you. Now, now that we got that settled, why don't you tell me your name, blue eyes?" I demanded softly.

His mouth dropped and smiled.

"I see you have your mom's attitude." He told me softly.

"And my Dad's persistence. Now, tell me." I demanded. "Please?" I added politely.

"I like mysteries, so I'm not going to tell you my name, but, you're more than welcome to call me blue eyes." He said.

"Will do, but I'm not going to..."

He interrupted me.

"Isn't you're mother going to get worried about you, Gabriella?" He said with a wink.

I gasped.

"You are quite a stalker, now aren't yah?"

"Nope, I just know people."

"Sure you do."

"Brown eyes, don't mess with me." He teased.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Feisty" he said when he pulled back. "Yes."

I giggled.

"You know," He started softly, his eyes filled with compassion. "I haven't joked around with someone like this for years, actually no one has talked to me since I went homeless a couple months ago."

"Why?" I asked softly suddenly feeling very curious about my handsome stranger.

"I wasn't really good at making friends, and because, after my parents kicked me out, I just couldn't afford anything after 3 years." I explained softly. "And I'm not usually this honest with someone I just met, and kissed."

I nodded. I knew we just met, but I haven't felt so attracted to someone in my life. He was just so, amazing.

He sat down.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I don't want charity."

"Not if it's a friendly gift from your new friend." I argued.

"Still."

"You sure are stubborn." I told him.

He looked up at me, titled his head to the left, and squinted. I couldn't help but smile. So, darn, cute.

I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"I have to go." I told him, after I took out my phone and read that my Mom was freaking out looking for me. In two months we had an important banquet to go to, and she was already preparing.

He jumped up and grabbed my hands.

"Hey beautiful, see you soon."

"Will I see you again?" I asked him.

"Maybe.." Then he kissed my hand, let go and disappeared into the darkness of the alley...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Who were they kidding? Why would my parents bring me with them, for this? Another stuffy affair in some fancy banquet hall containing thousands of sweaty, overdressed people eating the same inedible meal while talking about things that no one else even comprehends. Everyone looks uninterested.

Okay, maybe I over exaggerated a bit, I'm the one who's bored out of their mined, and the one who doesn't know what the heck they're talking about. I'm the one who thinks it's hot in here, and that the meal is inedible. But, how could you blame me? I was dragged here by my over-achieving parents who think I love the same things they do; fine arts and politics.

Yeah right. I love to draw, but I don't have an ounce of artistic talent, nor do I know what politics even are. Do they know that? Nope. Do they care? Heck no. All they care about is my image. To their friends, I'm some high-expectation. That I have high-expectations in people and that I don't talk to anyone who is not as rich as I am. Correction, my parents don't let me talk to anyone who is not as rich as I am

I couldn't breath, I felt the sudden urge to empty the contents of my stomach. I put my hand over my mouth and ran out the door, down the hallway, and outside into the parking lot. I puked in a bush.

Cleaned myself up and sat outside on a bench. I knew that if I went back inside, I was going to earn a whole lot of disapproving looks from everyone, including a couple of scolds from my parents. But, I would get yelled at later, so better late then never, right?

I heard a rustling in the bushes then I turned around and screamed. There was a man in the woods he came over with a small smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't mind me." He murmured, then picked up a sack and walked to a small tree and sat.

"You again" I sighed softly, as a smiled.

"Yes, it is I. Happy to see me?." He answered modestly. I giggled and went over and hugged him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How are you?" I asked him, he stroked my face with his dirty hands.

"I'm hanging in there." He told me softly and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in 2 months." I said softly. He nodded. "Where have you been? I've been trying to look for you. But I could never find you."

"I saw you a couple of times," He said softly. "I never got to say anything."

"Did I see you? Because, I don't remember." I said. Then I realized that I didn't make any sense.

"Haha. I'm pretty sure you would remember if you saw me. But, what I'm guessing you meant is, you know when you see someone and they look at you and notice you but you don't even notice them, until you think about it later."

"That's what I meant." I told him.

"I know." He said. "So, another fancy party?" He teased softly.

I playfully punched him in the stomach. I felt his ribs, I jumped, so did he.

I tried to pull his shirt up, so that I could see, but he wouldn't let me.

"I know what you felt, and yes, I'm skinny as can be. Yes, you can see my ribs." He explained. I tugged his hands away and pulled up his shirt. I gasped. It was gross. He was so skinny, and so dirty that he looked disgusting.

"Oh my, that's it. You're coming with me." I told him.

He gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look, come with me. NOW!" I demanded and dragged him to my car. I made him get in and I drove to my apartment.

I made him take a shower and I washed his clothes. He came downstairs and I smiled. He looked good clean. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me while I was at the stove.

"What you making?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I smiled and replied. "Mac & Cheese, my absolute favorite."

He chuckled. "It smells good, but please don't force me to eat a lot, okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, I had an anorexic cousin, and when we finally tried to make her eat, we figured out that if you're not use to that amount of food you'll throw it up, it's best to start with a little bit so that little bit can stay down, then we'll work on it from there. But, quick question, when is the last time you ate?" I asked him.

"Couple weeks actually..." He murmured and he pulled away and sat down on the couch in the living room. I stirred the mac & cheese once more, set the spoon down, and went into the living room.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat next to him and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not use to this, that's all. I mean, we met 2 months ago, and already, we kiss and all that, and we act like we're dating, when we barely know each other."

He had a really good point.

"So, until any relationship comes into play, let's get to know each other. Deal?" I told him.

He nodded and hugged me. "Deal, brown eyes."

* * *

When I woke up, he wasn't on the couch. I knew he left, knowing that it wasn't his place here. I knew he wanted to make his living on his own, the whole, man-pride thing. I sighed but I knew that I couldn't just change everything with some hospitality.

I wouldn't force him to live with me, but I would make sure he was always clean and healthy, and that he had food to eat and the basic necessities to live. So, I packed up some basic necessities and some food and went looking for him. I found him in the alley where we first met. He jumped up and walked towards me. I realized I was wearing a tank top that revealed a lot of cleavage and a pair of booty shorts, but at least I pulled them off.

"Hey there beautiful." He greeted me. I smiled and handed him the bag. He smiled. He checked me out then looked into my eyes.

"You," He looked at me again. "Look sexy..." He murmured, as his voice trailed off. He head looked down again. I pulled his chin up.

"My eyes are up here, hun." I told him. He chuckled.

"Sorry, there's an incredibly sexy woman in front of me, I had to stare. You're gorgeous Brie."

"Brie?" I asked softly, taking his hands into mine.

He shuffled his feet and nodded.

I couldn't help but blush and then giggle at his shyness.

"I like it." I told him.

"And I like you." He said. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. He smiled.

We sat down on his blanket and talked for 4 hours about everything and anything about us. It was amazing. Maybe it was how we connected with each other, maybe it was how he acted, or how he treated me. I knew everything was happening to fast. But, I didn't particularly care. We decided that we shouldn't date, until he got his living priorities together, along with his life. I knew that we always would have feelings for each other. I knew that if we did decide to date, my parents would never accept him. I mean never. Never. Never. Never. Never.


	3. Chapter 2

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Things went on. They had to. I've been seeing him sometimes, here and there, when I least expected it, then, not at all. I knew I was getting busier and I knew that he was avoiding me. I knew that I hurt him in a way, but I knew that in a way, he understood. I just felt as if my heart was ripped right out of my chest. It's been 8 months, and I tried to move on, and it's been working.

I have a boyfriend, of 5 months. His name is Derek and he's gorgeous. He's well built, and he's from South America, so he's very tan and has this strong, sexy accent that would make any girl - apart from me, I might add - go weak at the knees. But my parents like him, because he's well-known, and of course, rich.

We met at one of my parent's banquets, and I just loved talking to him. He was so interesting and so charming, that I couldn't resist. But lately, when I'm with Derek, my mind often drifts back to Blue Eyes, and I suddenly feel guilty.

When I would eventually see Blue Eyes, our eyes would connect and we would have a 'moment'. But I saw sometime else in his eyes, he gave me this look that made me crave his every touch.

This is what I've been thinking about for about a week and Derek has been noticing it when we've gone on dates but he's too caring to bring it up, since it wasn't a major difference.

"Gabby?" I heard Derek's husky voice call me. I was upstairs typing away on my laptop. I was writing an email to one of my best friends, Sharpay, who parents were really good friends with mine and enjoyed all the same interests. Sharpay was nice, but she loved the classy life, unlike me.

I turned around to see Derek enter my bedroom. I smiled and closed my laptop. He sat on my lap and straddled me, kissing me passionately. I got into it for a while, then _his_ image appeared in my head and I pushed Derek away. He looked at me, confused. I sighed and looked at the beige wall.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking my face, and giving my jawline little kisses. I moaned slightly, then pushed him away again.

"Derek, I just don't feel comfortable, with you on me like that." I murmured softly. He got up, a annoyed look was plastered to his dark features.

I know he cared about me greatly, but I knew he had something else on his mind sometimes - something else. I sighed and got up and stroked his face and kissed his nose. His scowl turned into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Baby girl, I don't want to push you into anything, but when you kiss me like that, and you're so sexy, it just..." He paused, his accent thick, as he tried to think of the right words. "Gets me going." He whispered in my ear, making chills go up my spine. I giggled.

"I know Der," I said softly, using his nickname. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling me up. "Come on love, let's eat."

* * *

Later that night, Derek and I were snuggling in my bed, my head was on his bare chest, this was one of the first times he was staying the night, but I knew nothing would happen, and so did Derek. Again, blue eyes came into my head. I got up softly as I felt tears threatening to surface.

"Baby girl, you okay?" He asked, sitting up and wrapping his arm around my waist and softly kissed my shoulder. I nodded.

"I just got a lot on my mind is all." I told him. He kissed me on my shoulder again, his lips lingered there for a while. "Well, whatever it is, you know I'm here for you, and I would love it for you to tell me what you got your pretty little head worried about." Derek said smoothly.

I nodded and leaned against him and closed my eyes.

* * *

Pulling the hood further up my head, I was avoided the paparazzi, who seemed to be out more now a days since my parents are getting more popular by the hour. I heard my name being called by a man with a camera, and I began to run.

Not watching where I was going, I ran into someone, hard. I was pulled up by my wrists and yanked into the alley. I tried to scream, but a hand went over my mouth. I felt the person sit down with me falling on their lap. One hand grasped my waist harshly, the other clamped my mouth shut. I panic and try to move. Their grip gets tighter. I see all the paparazzi go by. Then their grip releases.

I turn around to face those familiar blue orbs.

My eyes widened in shock and he smirked.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" He asked, his voice mocking slightly. I smacked his arm.

"You idiot! I thought I was going to get jumped!" I shriek slightly. He laughed and kissed my temple.

"You want me to? To fulfill your little fantasy." He mocked. I rolled my eyes and lean back into him. His hands play with the exposed skin that my hoodie lacked to cover. I shivered at this touch. It was so innocent, but I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I never felt like this with Derek.

Derek!

I jumped up and pulled my jacket down. He got up, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and looked away.

"You worried about your little boy toy, aren't yah?" He asked softly, as he straightened out my hoodie. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it and pursed my lips.

"Don't give me that look, Beautiful. I know everything." He said, as he kissed my neck.

_Click. Click. Click._

I turned around to face the man with the camera that was following me. He smirked.

"Montez's little girl, aint no princess." He smirked and ran off. I gasped and pushed him away.

"Oh my god. He took those pictures. They are going to be all over the news. Derek's going to find out! And my parents! and.." My voice trailed off as I started to pace, tears rolling down my face.

I then looked up at Blue Eyes, who was confused. "I thought you liked it when I kissed you." He murmured coming closer. I held my hands up. "You know I do, but I have a boyfriend now, and if my parents see that, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I wouldn't hear the end of it!" I cried softly, more tears rushing down my face.

"It'll be alright, beautiful." He murmured as he brought me close.

"Why do you always call me beautiful?" I asked him, as I wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Because when I look at you, that's the first thing I think, besides how much I wish you to be mine.." He murmured softly.

* * *

_(a/n - not much to say here. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I know it's shocking that Gabriella had a boyfriend, but you don't expect Gabriella & Blue eyes to be together first thing? That wouldn't leave much of a story, now would it? Anywhoo, Review! xoxo -Y.M.F)_


	4. Chapter 3

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 3**

* * *

For the next couple of days that had passed, all I could think about was Blue Eyes, and what he had said to be, before he disappeared into the darkness of the alley. I've been avoiding going back to see him, and I'm been trying to ignore the urge that was making me crave his every touch. Never the less, I wouldn't know what to say. He said that he wanted me, but we both knew he couldn't have me. He's been trying hard to stop, and I knew by what he had said to me the other day in the alley, he had gone against his will, but his heart wanted me more.

It hurt me that I was hurting him. But what else could I do? I couldn't just leave Derek, just because of Blue Eyes. That was wrong on so many levels, and me being the honest and fair girl that, I apparently was, I couldn't do that to Derek. Derek was amazing, and oh so sweet to me. If I broke up with him, everyone, including my Mother would be suspicious. I wouldn't admit to myself that if I asked anyone about me and Blue Eyes, it would be called rushing into something neither of us knew the outcome from. It would be way too quickly, and simply foolish.

But the way I felt around him, when he touched me, in a loving manner, or just a comforting one it made me feel amazing, or when he called me beautiful, he made me believe that I actually was. I knew he wasn't lying to me, because I knew he wasn't that type of person. Someone, who was so grounded, and living on the streets, couldn't be shallow, of deceiving. I knew that his emotions were real. But what I wanted to know most, was his name.

He had told me anything I asked, but I mostly asked about how he had gotten to where he was. He had asked me about everything, and I know that it was a tad bit dangerous telling your personal self to a stranger, my heart was telling me that looks may be off, but he was speaking from his heart, and with that, I was able to let myself trust him, more and more.

I really wanted to know his name. Along with his likes and dislikes. I wanted to know his childhood, and I wanted to see what he looked like when he was younger. I wanted to know what clique he hanged around in high school, if he was even in a clique. I wanted to know if he had a girlfriend, or if he had ever made love to someone...

That thought made me mad. I was getting jealous, and i knew it. I shook it off.

"Gabriella! Darling!" I heard my Mother call from downstairs. I dragged myself off of my bed and ran downstairs to face a very well dressed version of my Mother.

"Yeah Ma?" I asked softly, as I sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't appreciate your lack of proper language, young lady. Yeah is not in my vocabulary and I am not you're 'Ma', I am your Mother." She scolded me, placing her hands on her hips. I nodded softly.

"Sorry Momma." I used my soft tone and her eyes lightened up, as did her mood.

"Now, what are you wearing?" She asked, pulling me up to get a better look at me. I looked down.

"Clothes?" I said, all though it sounded more like a question than anything else. I was just wearing black jean shorts, matching with my navy camisole and my favorite necklace - a small silver outline of a daisy attached to a shinny silver chain. My hair was it's curly natural state, placed up in a messy bun.

"Hush now." She said, before looking me over once more. "Glad I called Sharpay to help you get ready, you're going with me to a meeting, and besides, you look like a hot mess." She said walking out. Sharpay came back in her place, wearing an apologetic smile on her face.

"Come on hun, let's get you into something before the wicked witch of the west falls of her broomstick" Sharpay sneered lightly. I giggled in response.

* * *

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself. I sighed as I watched my breath turn into a layer of white mist. It was freezing out tonight - it was rather strange - but I was still wearing the little black dress and matching flats that Sharpay had dressed me in hours before. I wiped another tear that was running down my face as I kept walking down a random street. It was dark outside, and I knew that this was completely dangerous, I was too upset to care. Things went from okay, to bad...

_Flashback._

_Moving around nervously in the booth, I pulled down the dress a little more. It was far too short and revealing for my liking, but Sharpay had insisted that I looked 'hot' in it, and since it wasn't completely atrocious, my Mother agreed. It was small, and tight, coming up around 3 inched from my knees, making it even shorter when I sat. It was a v neck dress, that showed a lot, and I mean a lot of cleavage, before it spaced out into double spaghetti strap appearance. Derek, had said I looked sexy, but I sometimes felt his eyes on my chest. Yes, my Mother had invited Derek, a courtesy of being nice, but I knew that she just wanted to keep me occupied so that I wouldn't embarrass her, yet again. I was cuddled into Derek's side, my legs were crossed, and his large hand rested on my inner thigh. He was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I giggled every now and then at what his latin tongue spoke to me._

_Eyeing his appearance. He was wearing black dress pants, that were slightly tight on him, showing his well build legs and his nice round ass, I might add. With that, he wore black dress shoes and a long sleeve white dress shirt that was slightly puffy but met his figure completely. When he came in, I unbuttoned the first 3 buttons revealing his sexy, and a tad bit hairy chest._

_Every now and then, I felt his hand move inward, as he stroked my thigh lovingly. Since I was sitting against the wall in the booth, I turned towards him and stretched out my legs, making my lap slightly on his lap. His hand inched forward, but I trusted him, and I knew he would never pull anything right now, especially at dinner, even though we had already finished eating and my Mother and her other 7 friends were discussing another banquet they were all planning. It bored me, but when I was with Derek, I was entertained._

_That that's when things turned bad._

_Apparently, when my Mother had come back from the bathroom, she sat Derek's hand messing with the red laced panties, the sides, not what she was thinking. I knew this, for that she screamed out harsh words that felt like a punch in the gut._

_"You little slut!" She screamed. I sat up and Derek pulled me on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around me._

_Thank the lord that we had rented the whole restaurant for this dinner meeting._

_"Just because Derek is rich, charming, and handsome doesn't make it acceptable for you to seduce him to shoving his hand up your private part!" She screamed yet again._

_I gasped._

_"Mom! His hand wasn't'-"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_

_"Mrs. Montez she didn't-" Derek tried to say, as he attempted to stand up for me._

_"Derek sweetie, I am talking to my daughter, and I think you should just shut up and stay out of this."_

_Derek clamped his mouth shut at my Mother's bitchy tone._

_"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. I have never been more ashamed of you in my life. Derek and yourself are going to be supervised more often, since obviously you've been doing some disgusting things in the bedroom. But you need to stop being a whore!" She said sharply._

_I opened my mouth, but then closed it and pursed my lips. Tears were threatening to fall. I looked at Derek, who looked so guilty I thought he was about to cry himself. He looked over at me 'I am sorry' he mouthed. 'So sorry.'_

_"Get you're ass out of here! We will talk about this at home! You hear me!"_

_She didn't need to tell me twice as I got off of Derek and we both left._

_Tears ran down my face as I stood outside with him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, him trying to comfrot me - It wasn't working._

_"Baby girl, please stop crying, you are not a slut and you are not a whore. Please, look at me. I am so sorry I was the one to start this whole disaster. I am, no one is, but myself." He said, kissing me softly._

_"Let me drive you home, okay?" He asked me. I shook my head and kissed him again._

_"I'll walk." I told him, trying to go. He shook his head._

_"Gabriel-"_

_"Please, I need to clear my head." I told him softly, pulling away from his grip. "I'll call you when I get home, okay babe?"_

_He looked away, unsure, then looked back at me, and smiled before he nodded._

_"Okay, but you be careful, alright? Once your Mother figures out that I was the one to blame, she will hate me even more if she found out that I let you walk home by yourself and suddenly you go missing. Understand?"_

_I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." I said, before kissing him yet again and disappearing down the street._

_End of Flashback._

I was talking the extra long way home, to avoid my Mother, and my Father once she had told him. I then saw flashing lights, knowing it was more people with cameras I quickly stepped into an alley before sliding down against the wall, and started to cry.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" I heard.

I looked up to meet Blue Eyes. He gave a sympathetic smile, before I reached up to him. He pulled me up and into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him, not caring that my dress rose, or that he was shirtless. I looked up at him, as he blushed as my inner thighs brushed against his sides. I buried my head into his chest as he sat down on his blanket. He didn't ask why I was crying, he just let me cry.

A total of 14 minutes later, my cries subsided and I looked up at him, he gave a smile generous smile. He smiled and put a blanket between us. I realized my dress had gone up and he had a clear and details view of my red panties. I gasped and looked up at him.

"It's okay beautiful, even if that was a major turn on, I only looked for a moment when I realized it in the first place." He whispered into my ear as he brought me closer. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped the blanket around me, since I had forgotten to take my jacket with me when I left the restaurant.

"Wanna tell me why my beautiful girl, is crying her eyes out?" He asked softly, as he kissed my temple. I couldn't help but notice the position we were in. If someone went by and saw us. You would of thought that I was straddling him and having-

I erased that thought as I got extremely turned on.

"My mom, I had it with her." I said.

"Do you want to tell me what she did?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not now, if I tell you now, it would get me going again, and I really don't want to start crying again. I look like a mess when I cry." I told him.

"My shoulder if always open for you to cry on, and you don't look like a mess. Even when you have all that gunk , that you clearly don't need, running down your face. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world." He whispered into my ear, before kissing my temple. I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

His face lit up as he smiled. I cuddled into this chest yet again as I felt his arms snake around me, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes, completely in bliss.

* * *

Since that night, things just went from bad, to worse. It was two days later, and I was was missing Blue Eyes, and avoiding Derek.

"GABRIELLA. ELIZABETH. MONTEZ!" I heard my father scream. I knew that something was wrong. I feared my Father even more than I did my Mother. I ran down the stairs to see my parents red faced. I was already ground for a week because of what happened at the restaurant.

"What?" I asked timidly, hoping that I wasn't the one to cause my Father's anger.

"You want to explain this?" He asked, holding up an edition of a gossip magazine.

I gasped.

It had a picture of Blue Eyes and myself, making out on the cover, when we were caught by the paparazzi. In the corner, was the story about what had happened at the restaurant, and in the other, was Blue Eyes and Myself, when he was comforting me. From the angle that photographer was at. It was as if we were having sex in the alley. I read the headline.

**Montez's Little Girl, Aint No Princess.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

I stood there contemplating what I should say. They obviously now knew about Blue Eyes, but what would be worse, if they found out that I didn't know much about him. I mean, I knew some, but I didn't know something as simple as his name! I cringed at the thought of what they might do. Knowing my parents, they'll have him put in a dungeon, and I'll be locked up in the highest room of the tallest tower for all eternity!

Okay, but I was exaggerating a bit, or a lot.

I'm grounded for 3 months, at the house, and not my apartment. They took away my keys, and made me stay at the house. I had just starting moving into that apartment, and barely spent that much time there, apart from when I was with Blue Eyes. I'm an adult and yet they still consist on treated me like a 3 year old that just knocked over a vase.

* * *

It's been about 3 months...

My stomach twisted up in knots as I stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. My parents were downstairs arguing, and I couldn't stand it. I clutched the bathroom counter harshly as tears started to roll down my face.

I couldn't believe what they were doing. They were sending police after Blue Eyes. They were doing a full out search for him. Nevertheless, if they found him, and sent him to jail, I would fall apart.

I sighed and bit my lip as I opened up the bathroom window and went back to looking at myself in the mirror. Over the past 3 days, I didn't get any sleep and it showed, resulting in the developing bags under my eyes.

When I bent down to get my new bottle of shampoo out of the cabinet, since I was 'told' to take a shower. I felt being grabbed my the waist, and before I could scream, a large hand flew over my mouth, clutching it closed. I tried to kick.

"Hey there beautiful, you okay?" The voice asked.

I pushed him away and turned around. There he was, wearing a smirk on his gorgeous dirty features. I gasped and I hugged him. I felt his hands wrap around me.

When he pushed me away I kissed him needfully. He kissed back with the equal amount of passion. This turned into a major make out session. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall just under the window. His hands felt my body, before resting on my butt. The kiss was blissful and made me crave his every touch.

My hands tangled through his hair and his hands groped my butt. My legs wrapped tightly around his torso, and every time he made me crave him more I let out a soft moan. In response he groaned and squeezed my ass, making me get closer. His hands then went to my shirt, pulling it over my head. I did the same for him, exposing his dirty chest.

One by one all our clothes went to the floor. Large butterflies were rummaging through my stomach. We were both naked, as I pulled away. I was sitting on his lap, his hands laid simply on my waist as mine were on his chest. He smiled softly. I giggled and kissed his neck before pulling back.

He pulled me in again and kissed me, making me go to my back on the plush bathroom carpet. I groaned as he kissed my neck and rubbed my thighs with his hands.

"Oh my..." I mumbled as he bit harshly on my neck.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Gabriella, you going to take a shower now?" I heard my Father ask. I jumped and turned on the shower.

"Yeah, I am." I yelled as I pushed Blue Eyes into the shower, and after shoving his clothes into the cabinet, myself also. He gave me a questioning look at the hot water poured down on both of us. I held up my finger, to shush him, when the bathroom door opened. My heart froze, and reading Blue Eyes expression, so did his. I turned around to face the black shower curtain.

"Sweetie, I'm just going to put these in the wash." I heard my Mother say.

"Okay! And Mom, I sorta forgot a towel. But can you bring me two, you know, one for my hair and one for me?" I asked, getting nervously. I felt Blue Eyes press his body up against mine from behind and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sure." Was the response I got. We heard her leave then come back, throwing something to the floor and left, with a slam. I poked my head out and saw that she had thrown in two baby blue towels that landed with a thump right by the shower. I smiled.

When I turned around to meet Blue Eyes, he was right under the water, therefore the dirt was running down his face. I smiled and got a wash clothe and lathered it up with soap, before I cleaned his chest. I felt his blue eyes on me, heavy, but with adoration.

I gave him a shower, then myself one, and we got out - Nothing sexual happened -And I wasn't bothered by it. When we dried off, I grabbed his clothes and grabbed his hand and darted out of the bathroom and into my room and locked the door. I felt his breath on my neck. Turning around I smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

I had gotten changed, and given Blue Eyes a pair of my baggy gym shorts, which were slightly tight on him, but he didn't complain. I put his clothes in the wash, since my parents went out yet again.

I was lying in bed, Blue Eyes beside me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer, our hands linked together in a tight embrace.

"Hey beautiful?" I heard him.

"Hmm?" I asked, stroking his cheek. He was lying on his back, and me, on my side, propped up on my elbow. He frowned at how we weren't holding hands. I smiled and kept stroking his cheek..

"Why do you care about me?" I heard him ask.

"Because when we first met, there was a strong attraction between us, that I couldn't just ignore, and you know that, but that's all I can say, because the rest I don't really know." I told him.

He nodded, talking my face to his and pressing his lips against my softly. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked. "I don't want to be your second choice, nor do I want you to hurt him either, that's not right."

I nodded. "I know, I tried to get you out of my head, and it worked for a while, as long as I didn't see you, but now that you're back in my life again, everything's upside down and my feelings towards Derek aren't as strong as they once were. You're the only guy whose ever had a major effect on me."

He smiled. "Pick."

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"You can't have both of us, and I'm tried of waiting for something who has a boyfriend. I'm not trying to be rude, but you know what your doing isn't right, and if I was in Derek's position I would want you to tell me the truth, and only the truth." Blue Eyes said.

I nodded. "But what if he hates me?"

"If he loves you like he claims that he does, he could never hate you." He explained getting up. He went out of the room and came back in his former pair of clothes, the gym shorts in his hand. He placed them on my bed.

"I should go, before your parents get back." He said.

I nodded. "Go to my apartment, there's a key under the mat. You can stay there. So I know you're safe, I'll be there tomorrow for that is the day that my grounding is finally over, well, being housebound that is." I told him, getting up and embracing him. He felt limp and emotionless.

"I'll tell him." I told him.

He looked down at me. "Really? You're picking me?" I smiled at the shock in his tone.

"How could I not? I mean, I love you.." I whispered.

He smiled, a single tear ran from his eye as he kissed me.

"Hey beautiful, I love you too."

I giggled. "Why must you consist on calling me beautiful?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" He asked with a laugh. I nodded.

"Maybe so. But before you go, one thing, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Anything."

"Well two."

"Yeah?"

"One, kiss me again." I demanded. He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"And the other thing?" He asked, his face still very close.

"Tell me your name. You're full name."

He pulled back and headed for the door, I followed him all the way to the front door and I opened it. He walked onto the lawn. I leaned against the door frame. He turned back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Troy Alexander Bolton." He said, turning back around and disappearing down the darkened street...


	6. Chapter 5

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 5  
**

**

* * *

**

It was the next day. I decided that before I would go to my apartment to see Troy, I needed desperately to get my bearings straight. I told him that I had picked him, but I just didn't have the heart to tell Derek.

He was good to me at all times. So wouldn't my decision of breaking up with him be kind of out of now where? But I had promised Troy that I would break the news to Derek, and if I lost Troy, I don't know what I would do.

I new that I wanted to know more about Troy. I really did, but I wasn't going to push him into telling me, because maybe he had something so important hidden that it would crack him if I asked.

I told my Mother that I was breaking up with Derek today. She flipped out and started cursing at me, saying that his was 'One of the reasons why she's ashamed to call me her daughter'. But I didn't understand this. Did she expect Derek and me to live happily ever after? I also couldn't believe that she would put her own public needs before my hearts desires.

In the beginning, my Mom had introduced us to each other, and under great force, made us start going out. I enjoyed Derek's company, but I always knew that something was different about Derek, but whenever I brought it up he quickly avoided the subject.

I finally had enough strength, and I fixed myself up and went over to Derek's house. My stomach was in knots and they kept on growing as I knocked at this front door.

When no one answered, I got a bit worried. Derek's jeep was parked in the drive, and so was someones red Mercedes. Furrowing my eyebrows, I grabbed the key from under the mat and let myself in.

The downstairs was quiet, I put the key in the bowl by the kitchen and went upstairs. Still no noise.

I went into Derek's bedroom - no one was there.

I was really confused. I went downstairs again and headed into the backyard.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped and fell down the stairs.

"Baby girl!" I heard Derek's voice as he helped me up.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked around and saw all our friends and family in the backyard of Derek's house. There was music blaring from the deck and balloons and decorations everywhere. Multiple cars were parked anywhere where there was extra space. Everyone was happy to see me and started ambushing me with hugs and happy greetings.

Then I realized, today was my birthday.

"Your amazing boyfriend threw you a surprise birthday party." I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Sharpay strolling up to me with a smile on her face. I squealed and ran to hug the blond who had been my best friend for so long.

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?"

"Your boy-toy invited me." She said sweetly, pulling back from our hug. I smiled and looked at Derek who was standing behind me. He kissed the back of my head and I naturally leaned away from him.

"Derek, can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and I hugged Sharpay once before disappearing in the house with Derek following behind me. Sharpay had given me a look when we turned to leave, but I ignored it.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on the living room couch.

"I'm fine, but I came here to tell you something, and it's even more hard since you were so sweet enough to throw this party for me, and you don't know how much I appreciate it."

"You came here to break up with me, didn't you?" His voice asked, getting thick. His eyes had no emotion in them. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

"Yes.." I admitted. Derek nodded and got up and pulled me towards him. I hugged the man who I've grown to know so much, who I was letting go.

"It is about the man who you were seen with?" He asked.

I nodded. "We had a thing before I met you, but I let him go. Everything was good again, and that's when I started dating you, then he came back it made things with us even more difficult. I was thinking about him when I was with you, and I knew that wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to you. I needed to tell you the truth now, before you got even more hurt."

Derek nodded and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for being honest with me. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me on purpose. If you could of stopped it you could. I know sometimes you find a person out there who you can't control you're feelings for. I believe we should be in each others life's, but not like the way you feel about this mystery man. I would still like to be friends, and maybe you could find me a person like whom you have now..."

I giggled and nodded and kissed him one last time. "Thank you Derek."

"It's alright. But, I need to tell you something important."

I looked up and our eyes connected. I smiled and nodded. "Shoot."

"I'm gay..."


	7. Chapter 6

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 6**

* * *

"He's what?" Troy stuttered in disbelief. I nodded slowly as I walked over to the window.

"He told me that he was happy for me, just before he told me that." I replied. I admired the way the sun was moving in and out behind the clouds, and how with every movement it made the world beneath it shine in beauty all the more.

"Was he always like that?" He asked again, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist before resting his chin on my left shoulder.

"Yeah. He mentioned that his parents told him that it was important that he dated me, and since he liked me, but not like that, he agreed to it. Since at the time his parents didn't know, and still don't know, he pushed himself into it, trying to prove that he wasn't, as if he wanted to change who he should be. That's why when we were always alone he was all over me. He was trying to change, but he couldn't. The reason why he didn't want to break it off, was because he didn't want to hurt me." I admitted, paraphrasing what Derek told me yesterday.

"I'm glad he told you the truth, and honestly, I'm so glad he's gay, rather than trying to beat me up for the situation we were in. I am also happy that he finally admitted to whom he really was. That takes a lot of strength to do that. Did he say whether or not he was going tell his parents?" Troy moved to my bed and sat down and motioned for me to come over to him. I took a seat happily next to him, swinging my legs to rest over his lap in the process. My back rested on my head board as Troy's hands rested softly on my thighs.

"He did ask me if he should of not. I told him to not follow what I say, because he needs to tell them because he wants to, not because I told him to. I also told him that to be fully okay with it, he needs to tell his parents, but if he wasn't ready, there is not a reason for him to do it too soon." Troy nodded at this.

"And someone didn't tell me that it was their birthday yesterday." Troy muttered bitterly. I realized that I indeed did not tell him, nor did I talk to him, for he left the apartment in a slight rise of anger.

"I'm sorry. You left the day before, and I didn't want to talk to you again until I talked to Derek, and I guess I didn't want to also, because I knew you would feel bad if you didn't get me anything."

"Well that's how I feel now. My heart breaks that I can't get my girlfriend a present for her birthday."

"Girlfriend?" I belted out softly. I didn't know we were official yet. Then again, I wasn't really sure of our status since we never really discussed it. I looked up at Troy, trying to read his emotions. He was pondering out what to say, since he too knew that we never really discussed it, and he said that out of instinct.

"I mean, I know we didn't really talk about our status, with everything going on and such, but when I said it, it just felt right, you know?" I found myself nodding softly, even though Troy wasn't even looking at me. He was looking down at his hands and I couldn't help but smile at the hint of shyness.

"I guess we should talk about it now, shall we?" Troy looked up at me and smiled.

"Be my girl?" He asked, pulling my hand and rested it against his chest. "Feel that beating? That's my heart baby girl, and it belongs to you." Tears formed in my eyes as I nodded and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me and stayed on my waist as we hugged each other in content.

* * *

"Don't make me repeat myself young lady, who is this thing you've been seeing?" My Mother spat out. My Dad was behind her, getting equally as mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied crossing my arms. My parents had stormed in my apartment demanding me to tell them about Troy. Meanwhile Troy was hiding in the shower, waiting for them to leave, waiting for the past half hour for them to leave.

My Mother raised her hand and smacked me.

"Bitch!" I yelled at her.

"You little-" My Dad come up behind me, as if he was about to hit me as well. My breathing was getting raspy as I backed up.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

My heart stopped and turned around as Troy appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" My Mother spat as she stood beside my Father. Troy walked towards me.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear as he stroked my red cheek. I nodded as he kissed my temple. He turned back to my parents.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"So you're the thing that she's been fucking."

"Mom!" I screamed. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. For one, he is not a thing, and two, we have not slept together, so stop freaking out!"

"I will not be spoken to in that tone!"

"Well, you're just going to have to get over it, now aren't you?" I yelled. My Mother flinched.

She leaned over to my Father and glanced at me once again.

"Call the cops."


	8. Chapter 7

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 7**

* * *

Troy had left.

After my Mother had advised my Father to call the cops, Troy had pulled me close, stroked my face, kissed me softly, and escaped out of my apartment without another trace.

It's been two weeks since then, and still nothing.

After my parents called the cops, they had searched everyday, but they had given up as of 5:00 today, and my parents were furious for the loss.

They wouldn't even talk to me, but I didn't even mind. Things went on, and my parents visited as if nothing even happened. Though I knew that deep inside them, they were just happy that Troy had disappeared.

Even Sharpay and her shopping trips didn't make me feel better. She had attempted to make me feel better today, but successfully failed. She had dropped me off at my apartment and I went straight to bed, grieving.

Everything was different. I had no idea where Troy was, or if he was even going to return. I was hopeful that he was, but then again I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing. But then he just asked me to be his girl! Why would he run away? I knew that he didn't want to get caught, in sake of our relationship.

I had changed into a lilac baggy long sleeved shirt that hung off on one shoulder, underneath I wore a white sports bra, and I had changed into white shorts and two different colored neon socks.

Slipping into my warm bed, I pulled the blankets up and clutched them to my chest and I started to cry.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" I nearly fell out of bed at his voice. I jumped down, leaving the blankets behind me and ran to him, but stopped a short distance away.

There he was, leaning against the door frame to my bedroom door, smiling softly.

"Troy..." I mumbled before I ran into his opened arms and started crying.

"I thought you left me..." I sobbed.

"Never, I just had to make sure the cops gave up looking for me before I returned." He told me, pulling my legs up and carrying me bridal style back to my bed. He placed me there before putting my blanket over me. I reached out to him, but he shook his head.

"Can I take a shower first?" He asked, then I realized his appearance. He was back in his dirty state and I gasped as he seemed to have gotten skinnier. "I'm fine. I did this for you."

I nodded and he smiled before disappearing in the bathroom.

_He's back! xxG_

Sharpay texted a reply right away.

_Thank god. Now u can stop mopping! -Shar_

_I was not mopping! xxG_

_Don't lie to urself hun. U were! Now stop talking 2 me & talk 2 ur man! Peace girly! Luh u! -Shar_

I laughed and put my phone on my nightstand. Troy came out of the bathroom in a towel and I saw he had indeed gotten skinnier in the past two weeks.

"Oh baby.." I murmured at him, before getting up. He smiled and grabbed my hips and rubbed them with his thumbs as he always did. I rubbed his flat chest up and down and kissed his stomach. He moaned in response.

"Ella..."

"What?" I asked as I kissed his neck.

"Fuck..." He murmured as a dent in the towel came barging out and I started laughing.

"It's not funny." He mused. I nodded my head and kissed him softly. He walked us over and we fell down on the bed. Pulling him to the center of the bed, I pushed him back to the headboard as I straddled him. I yanked the towel away.

"You sure?" He asked as I kissed his neck again. He was shaking. His voice was wobbly and I smiled at his shyness.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, I stopped kissing him and just continued to sit on his bare body.

"Well, I never...before."

"You seem like you'll get yelled at if you say it." He shrugged in response.

"Do you want me to help your friend down there?" He gulped and started to squirm. I started to tease him by kissing his neck, biting his sensitive spot.

"Gabriella..." He moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Please..."

"Please what?" I asked innocently as I stopped and got up.

"Gabriella..."

"Tell me what you want."

"You." He said bluntly.

* * *

Tossing and turning, I finally awoke from my slumber. When I turned and faced my alarm clock, it said 3:34 AM. I groaned and turned over to face Troy being awake. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"You're amazing." He murmured as he straddled me. I giggled and played with his arm hair.

"That was my first time too you know." He nodded.

"I could tell by how nervous you were."

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"And believe me baby, you did." I smiled at this.

"You should sing to me." I told him.

"Me? Singing?" He faked a laugh. "Yeah right."

I got up and put my clothes on, before throwing Troy some of his clothes that I had bought him last week, just in case he happened to come back.

"Please?" I begged him as I threw away the protection and the wrapper.

"I don't know any songs."

"Bull."

"Gabbyyyyyyy." He whined.

"Pretty please." I begged, giving him my 'award winning' puppy dog pout.

"Damn it.." He muttered in defeated. I laid down and he got up and grabbed my guitar and sat down on the edge of my bed. I stretched out and watched him lovingly. He smiled at me and I giggled in return.

"Don't laugh."

"Promise."

"Alright..." He started to play the guitar.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate_

_If you will come my way_

_And if it's bright_

_It's undeniable (yeah)_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero-o_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_(Could you be the one for me)_

_I'll be your hero..._

"Gabriella. I love you." He blurted out at the end of the sound. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.


	9. Chapter 8

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 8**

"Why aren't you saying anything? We've said it before." Troy said placing my guitar back and came and scooped me up in his arms.

"I know. I guess it's just different because we made love and then you said it. I guess it means something different now, you know?" He shook his head.

"I love you. Nothing different about it." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet. You know that?" He shrugged modestly.

* * *

**3 Months Later:**

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not start potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, oh_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

"_Who says..._" I finished.

"_Gabby!"_ Sharpay squealed into the phone. _"I think I can get you a record deal!"_

"I'm not that great!"

"_And my natural hair color is blond."_ Sharpay retorted. I laughed. _"What does you man think?" _

Turning around, Troy just woke. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my bare body and kissed my cheek.

"I think she's amazing." He said, and he kissed my shoulder and continued to kiss down my back. I shivered and took my cell phone off of speaker.

"_See!"_ Sharpay squealed. "_Wait, am I hearing kissing?"_

"No." I groaned. Troy was kissing my neck.

"_Don't tell me your doing it when I'm talking to you!" _

"No! Don't worry Shar. So how's the blind date I set up with you?" Troy then moved around and straddled me, pushing me against the headboard. His lips never left my skin. I was trying to hard from moaning. He was trying to get me to moan. He sucked harshly on my neck and I felt my breathing getting raspy.

"_Zeke? He's a sweetheart and a keeper. We have another date this afternoon. Help me get ready?"_

"Sure hun! I told you he was a good match." Troy's lips them moved down to my chest. I bit my lip harshly.

"_So what are you and your boy-toy doing?"_

"Just hanging out." Troy's lips attacked my breasts. I moaned - loud. Sharpay gasped loudly.

"_Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. Are you too fucking?"_

"No. He just thinks it's-" Troy pushed me down, sucking on my neck once more. "-funny when I moan on the phone. Fuck Troy. Stop!"

"_I'll let you too 'mingle'. Come over at 7. Okay?"_

"Bye Shar." Troy said, before throwing my phone across the room and tackling me with kisses.

"Troyyyyy." I whined. He stopped and smirked at me.

"What?" He said getting up and getting dressed.

"You're such a tease."

"Payback's a bitch." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Troy was out trying to get a job, yet again. I had just gotten back from helping Sharpay get ready. I was lying on my bed texting Shar. She was on her date and so nervous, but I told her just to calm down and be herself. She replied saying that if I could see her, she would be flipping me off.

The buzzer went off and I went over to the box.

"Yeah?"

"Open up!" I heard. I didn't recognize the voice so I went down to the gate and saw a man. I was just in shorts and a sports bra with a small light jacket over it.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you?" I nodded and stepped out. He was tall and dark-skinned. He had a hat on and a coat and he was walking away from the apartment. I followed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm going to kidnap you." He said bluntly, before grabbing me and flipping me over his shoulder. I was too shocked to scream.

* * *

**(A/N - Sorry it's short. Slight writers block for this story. If you have any ideas, p lease tell me! Leave it in a review or message me and if I use it, the chapter that I put it in will be dedicated to you. Please read and review. Thanks guys. -Y.M.F)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 9**

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked. We had gone to a small house and he had tied me to a chair with my hands tied behind me.

"You don't know?" He asked, masking his voice by making it lower. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Obviously not." I said sarcastically.

"You were always the sarcastic one." He said softly, laughing. He was wearing a long brown trench coat and a hat that was obsolete in quality, which hid his face.

"And you know that..how?" I asked. He threw his head back and laughed at my words. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

"You seriously don't know who I am, I mean, come on Gabs!" The man exclaimed, this time forgetting to mask his voice with the lowering of the octaves.

"Holy shit." I shouted. He started laughing and untied me. "You Bastard!" I called him as I stood up and pushed the hat off of his head, making his bushy afro pop out.

"Chad Michael Danforth!" I screamed. The corners of his mouth dragged up as he smiled, his chocolate brown eyes were glowing with amusement.

"How's my Gabs doing?" He asked, opening his arms and engulfing me in a large hug.

"Next time you want to visit, please don't freak me out like you just did, alright?" I scolded to him as I pulled back from his bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry, your face was priceless." He said with another one of his goofy laughs. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time. No doubt Troy would be back home, with another rejection, looking for his girlfriend to comfort him, and I wasn't there to do so and it killed me.

"I need to get home to Troy." I said, pulling the small jacket closer to my body. Chad nodded and pulled a hoodie out of his bag and handed to me. I took it gratefully and put on the orange hoodie, letting it engulf my body.

"Thanks Chad." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Let me take you home, and on the way, you wanna tell me why you're dating a hobo..?" His voice seemed unsure. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not a hobo. Well, he was, but not anymore." I said, babbling a bit.

"Once a hobo, always a hobo." Chad mused.

"Geez Chad, shut up. I really like him, I actually love him" I said, thinking of Troy and his handsomeness.

"You love a hobo? Really?" He asked as we got into his car.

"Yes. I do. He's not a hobo. He was."

"Are you sure that he's not using you for money, food, shelter..?" He asked, turning the steering wheel.

"Troy would never do that." I mumbled.

"You sure. He could be using you for sex too. Getting his pleasures taken care of.

"Chad, please stop. Troy would never go that. He was a virgin when we first made love."

"Really?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Yes. Really. He was really shy about it, he still kind of is, but he had his moments where he teases the hell out of me."

"Hah. I bet he finds that funny. I know I would." He commented, pulling up to my apartment. He got out and opened my door. I smiled at my old best friend.

I pulled him close and hugged him.

"Sorry about earlier." He murmured into my hair before kissing my cheek.

"It's fine. Just NEVER do that again, deal?"

"Deal."

I went inside, it was about ten, and I knew I was about to face a very worried Troy. But when I got inside, everything was off. I saw Troy's shoes thrown at the back of the couch. I sighed as I knew already that he didn't get the job.

I walked to my bedroom to see a very stressed out looking Troy at my desk looking through the jobs in the paper, yet again. I wrapped my arms around his check and kissed his cheek from the side.

"Where were you?" His voice was emotionless.

"I was with a friend."

"A friend that opens the door for you and kissed your cheek, yeah right."

"Troy. It's not what you think. I swear." I said, gripping his shoulders. He pulled away from my grip and stood up.

"Lets see," He paused, as if he were trying to collect his thoughts. "You left when I wasn't here, you went with a guy to some place, and now you come home, after he kisses you and you're wearing his jacket. I definitely don't know what to think."

"Troy. He's my best friend. That's Chad Danforth. He's engaged to my other best friend Taylor Mckessie. He came by and pretended to kidnap me, which wasn't planned and kept the act until he forgot to mask his voice." I paused.

"I've been best friends with him all my life and I've never thought of him as more than a friend, and him the same towards me. I haven't seen him in about 5 years, since he lives in Michigan. I told him about you and mentioned that I loved you and he was shocked, but he knows that I'm completely in love with you." I paused again, trying to read his emotions. His baby blue eyes glistened with tears.

"After I told him that I needed to get home to you, he gave me his favorite hoodie since I was shaking, it being so deadly cold outside, then he drove me home. You saw him kiss my cheek and leave. Nothing happened, nothing will. And If you love me, that you'll believe me. I don't need to plead to you to believe me or not, that is completely up to you."

"I feel like a jerk."

"Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. Through my eyes you were just being a caring boyfriend. But you need to know that I'm with you, and no one else. I will not do anything to hurt you, you have to realize that. Nothing like how us happened, with the whole Derek ideal, will happen. Because when I'm with you, I don't think about any other guys, not in the way I feel about you."

He pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I do trust you, but I'm still afraid that you'll find someone better than me. Who can afford to spoil you and give you a nice life."

"I don't want someone to spoil me." I told him, stroking his face. "I want you."

* * *

**(A/N - Ehh. I'm not exactly fond of this chapter. Well, I hope it doesn't disappoint, and if it does, I'm sorry, writers block is annoying. I've been busy with school, and I'm sorry for lack of updates but I'm trying my best. School is over next month, and sadly I won't be updating much, maybe not at all. Only because I'm using the laptops the school gave us for the school year, and they take them away over the summer. I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Please don't reviewing saying you loved it or that you want me to update, actually tell me what you loved, what you didn't, what you expect, or what you want. Thanks guys. -Y.M.F)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 10**

_Warning - Some contents in this chapter is not suitable for viewers younger than 15. This chapter contains sexual references/contents_**_._  
**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**_  
_

Passionate.

Natural.

Brilliant.

That's what kind of passion spread through Gabriella's apartment as the two made the most passionate love they've ever had. The result in Gabriella's last words 'I want you' had made Troy push her down on the bed and kiss her with every passionate fiber in his body.

The sweet hasty kisses had continued until not one of them still had fabric in contact with their skin.

Troy had control of the night as he showed Gabriella how much he loved her. He kissed every visible part of her body, without getting 'dirty', and after the long sessions of love had came to a calming end, they were tangled up together under the sheets of Gabriella's bed; Troy's hand tangled with hers as he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly as he muttered a 'I love you', once again to his lover.

Gabriella, on the other hand was completely in bliss as Troy had made their love grow so much stronger, and their love-making much more passionate. She was breathing heavily, her small body moving up and down rapidly as she still attempted to catch her breath. With one hand busy in Troy's, her other hand was clutching the thin sheeting closer towards her body. Troy had kissed her temple, after smiling and chuckling at her still attempting to catch her breath. It felt so right to be together, and when they looked in each other's eyes, they felt in their hearts that this was for real, that this was the kind of love that some would only think that would only exist in the movies.

Gabriella turned right and snuggled into Troy's body, and instinctually Troy's arm wrapped around her small waist tightly. Gabriella's breasts were into his side, but Troy didn't mind. He was comfortable around her in this state, and knew that nothing would happen again, whether or not how much he was turning on, that Gabriella was too tired to do anything else, but Troy still didn't mind. He loved laying like this, bare bodies of two lovers cuddled up together under a thin sheet - just sitting in the silence left over from the love-making they once sharing not so long ago.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice came out softly, as she was pondering her happy thoughts. Her left arm wrapped around his torso. She noticed on how you couldn't see Troy's ribs hardly, and in that place was a very sexy developing 8 pack, since Troy was a worker; he never sat still unless that's what Gabriella wanted, or if he wasn't feeling well.

"Yes my love." Troy said sweetly, kissing her knuckles once again. Bravely, Gabriella straddled his chest and put her hands on his chest. Troy's eyebrows rose, as this was the first time Gabriella was on him, naked - after the fact that they made love, that is. His eyes traveled to every part of her body, as the warmth from hers was against his own. He couldn't help but shiver, as goosebumps formed on his arms. She bent down and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and Gabriella loved the way Troy kissed her; from the softness of his lips, to the taste of his mouth - the sweetness meshed with her own and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss slightly. She wiggled a bit, as she was getting both of them turned on; not meaning to of course. When Troy pushed her back, he stroked her face before kissing her nose, resulting in Gabriella's giggling.

"I love you." She said, kissing his cheek, then moved to his lips as the kisses didn't stop. She moved to his neck, sucking a bit more harshly, then going to his chest, kissing lightly, as if she was trying to tease him. She kissed his developing 8-pack and down, admiring the small trail of hair that started as his belly button and went down in a curve. She didn't go down any further, and then went back up and finally meshed her lips against his. Troy thought she would of went down further, because he thought that's what she was going for, but he knew she was still just as innocent and he could never see her doing something like that ever, nor did want it - slightly.

"Sorry babe. Never in my life am I putting that in my mouth." She murmured. He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine baby. I could live with out you doing that. I would never push you into something you didn't want to do, never. Besides, I find that gross just as much as you do."

"That goes for you as well."

"Oh, tease."

She stuck out her tongue playfully as they kissed once before she laid her self down on his body, her head on his chest, listening to his calm, and steady heart beat.

* * *

"You can do it."

"I can't."

"Troy, come on!"

"I don't think I can."

"Troy, don't be a baby. Come one!"

"No."

"Troyyyy."

"Ugh. Fine." He said coming out into the living room in a tux. Gabriella smiled at went to fix his attempt at doing his tie. "I look like a monkey."

"You look sexy." She flirted, bitting her lip. He blushed softly and kissed her cheek.

"If anyone looks sexy, it's you." He said, admiring her appearance. A small navy dress that was spaghetti-strapped and showed no cleavage, but didn't hide her large breasts. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs swept to the side. She smiled and bit her lip harder.

After she fixed his tie she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"You ready?"

"Why am I going again?"

"Because, you are my boyfriend, and my best friend. The reason why my parents and I are in a feud is because of you. And when they invited me, I told them I were taking you with me, to show them that you are not what they think you are. Besides, they agreed to not get your arrested."

"I know. But they don't like me, and you know how I just shut myself up sometimes, and it'll be like that." He said, his mood faltering.

"Baby, you are amazing and I will not rest until they see that. Understand?" She said sternly.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'm doing this for you."

"No. Do it for us." She said as they shared a short, sweet kiss.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Dad." She greeted her parents with a hug. They hugged back but gave Troy death glares. He gulped and pulled his tie down a bit, thinking that it was choking him. Gabriella pulled back and walked towards Troy, giving him a sweet smile and grabbed his hand. She then sat down on the opposite side of the booth, pushing Troy in first, in her mind that was right, just so that he couldn't escape. Troy gulped and tightening his grip on Gabriella's. He felt himself sweating a tad bit in his suit and he gulped again.

He knew one thing, and one thing only. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**(A/N - Hope this doesn't disappoint. I wrote this while travling in the car to another city with my Ma. I was bored, had no internet, and was blaring the high school musical 3 soundtrack from my ipod, so this resulted. Lol. Read & Review. Please, and thank you -Y.M.F)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 11**

* * *

Instead of pestering Troy with a million questions, they ignored him completely and directed all their questions towards Gabriella. Troy was freaking out inside and every time Gabriella's Father glared at him, he squeezed her hand harder.

They had ordered dinner and were nonchalantly sipping their drinks in the awkward silence.

"So Gabriella," Her Mother started as she set down her wine glass. Troy's eyes darted from Maria Montez, back to Gabriella. He noticed her gaze flickered to him for a mere moment before focusing back on Gabriella. "Does Troy have a job?"

Troy wanted to scream, and Gabriella wasn't far behind him. They both knew that Maria was trying to make Troy look like a horrible person, because they knew that Maria knew that Troy didn't have a job momentarily.

"He's trying hard to get one, Mother." Gabriella said blandly. "I told you this on the phone when you called."

"Isn't trying too hard if he hasn't got one right now."

"Mother!" Gabriella said, her voice raising. "If the reason why you invited us here tonight is so that you can pester me about how much you don't like Troy, or make him feel bad about himself, than we can just leave. I thought this was sort of a peace offering, but I guess you don't have a caring bone in your body."

"Gabriella, hunny..." Her Father started. He was starting to turn around about what he thought about Troy. He was glad Troy was starting to pick up his life just to be with his daughter, and he desperately wanted Gabriella to be, and remain happy, and something inside of him told that Troy was the one to do it. "You're Mother is desperately trying to wrap her head around this."

"Why can't she be as calm as you are?" She argued. Her Father didn't have a answer for his daughter's question.

"Because whether or not, she doesn't except Troy and I have a feeling that she never will, and I guess we both have to learn with it, because I'm going to be with Troy for a very long time, so Mother," She said, then directing her attention towards Maria, instead of speaking of her in third person. "Grow. Up." She spat before getting up and running towards the bathroom in tears, leaving everyone at the table in complete shock.

Troy sat there for a few seconds before getting up. Before he went to run after Gabriella he turned to Maria.

"I really care about your daughter Maria. You may think I'm being disrespectful, but you're the one who is acting like a child." Troy then ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Boo?" He asked, knocking softly on the door again. "Please open the door."

He heard a sob. "Troy.." She whined through the bathroom door.

"Open the door." He tried again. He heard the little 'click' of the lock and the door opened to show a very vulnerable Gabriella. Troy just pulled her into his arms and closed the door. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her arms around his waist. They slid down to the floor.

He let her cry. He let her let it all out.

After ten minutes of tears and soothing words floated into Gabriella's ears:

"Baby, look at me." He cooed, pulling her chin up softly with his shaking fingers. She blinked a couple of times then looked at Troy. Her eyes were glassy and she was a word away from bursting out in tears again.

"I. Love. You." He said, kissing her lips softly. She froze for a couple of seconds but then pressed her lips harder against his, contributing to the kiss. He pushed her over so that her back was now on the bathroom floor. His lips then moved to her neck and she started giggling.

"I. Love. Your. Giggle." He said, in between kisses.

"T-Troy?" She asked trying to catch her breath. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled. His hand stroked her cheek and he kissed it.

"Yes my love?"

"This floor is really dirty." She whined. He burst out laughing and pulled her up. Gabriella pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. His hands wrapped around her and rested on the small of her back. He then pushed her up against the wall.

"Tease."

"That payback is still a bitch." Troy mused lightly. Gabriella smacked him playfully then looked down, remembering what happened before they both had entered the bathroom.

He pulled her chin up.

"I don't care if your Mom hates me. She can act like a child all she wants. You're stuck with me. Got it?" She nodded and smiled.

He grabbed her hand and straightened up her dress and his attire as well.

He pulled her out of the bathroom.

"And Troy?" Gabriella asked, stopping before they were spotted coming back to the table by her parents. He stopped as well and pulled her close.

"Yes my love?" She kissed his cheek tenderly. Troy's stomach did flips.

"Thank you."

"It's my job." He joked lightly pulling her back to the table, only to find her parents gone.

Gabriella then burst out in tears and fled the building.

* * *

Three hours later, the young couple was found in Gabriella's bed. They had changed from their evening attire into more comfortable clothing; Troy's consisted of a wife beater and his baggy sweat pants, while Gabriella's consisted of a one of Troy's t-shirts and one of Troy's many pairs of sweat pants. The over-sized clothing engulfed her small body and Troy found that very cute, to be vague.

Troy was turned slightly sideways, to accommodate Gabriella's position of snuggling into his side, with her arms wrapped around his muscular frame, but low enough to mess with the hem of the sweat pants just above his butt.

Troy had turned the t.v previously once entering the bedroom, and 'That '70s show' was quietly in the background with him sneaking glimpses every once in a while.

Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It had gotten dark out and Troy just pressed the t.v to go off. There they sat in the darkness, holding each other closely.

"Troy?" Her voice basked against the silence and Troy smiled just hearing it.

"Yes my love?" He asked, kissing her temple. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as his warm tender lips connected with her fragile skin.

"I love you." She murmured.

"And I love you baby." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and pushed away from their position, straddling him.

Troy was drawn back by this but didn't question it and simply placed his hands on her hips. He couldn't see that well, but he could make out Gabriella's soft features in the light that the moon provided threw the slits of the blinds.

He saw her sweet smile turn into a sexy smirk and he too smiled himself. Troy then pulled her shirt off her small body and pressed his lips against hers.

She then pulled his shirt off and his pants, leaving Troy stunned.

"I'll make up for being a tease..." She whispered before kissing him with so much passion. With that simple kiss he got so tremendously turned on. "...Later." She added and then she put on her shirt and left the room running with a fit of giggles.

"God damn Ella!" Troy whined.

Gabriella's laughter was heard throughout the apartment.


	13. Chapter 12

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 12**

* * *

The sun, as glorious as it was, started to push through the clouds, exposing itself to the world after a dark and windy night. Its orange rays make the baby blue sky streak with dazzling color of all sorts.

Since it was only seven in the morning, the streets only held few cars, containing early risers and worker bees.

After the sun shone into the window, Troy turned over, annoyed by the light that was spilling in and splashing into his eyes. With them still closed, he stretched his tired body and a light smile mused on his features, as his muscles stretched out, letting peace swim through him.

Warm butterflies flushed through his body as his eyes opened, revealing his breath-taking blue orbs. Troy turned over, propping himself by his elbow as he watched the sleeping brunette next to him, a smile instantly on his face. His insides fluttered and reached his head forward and planted a soft, sweet kiss to the brunette's forehead.

From the warmness of his lips, Gabriella's mouth twitched to the right, a habit she picked up a while back - and still didn't realize she did. Gabriella slipped from her dream as her mind went dark before her eyes opened up to meet the welcoming blue ones from Troy.

"Good morning sunshine." She greeted softly, pushing her small tired body up against Troy's and brushed her lips against his - butterflies started to spas out in each of their stomachs. She then pulled back and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, then moaned as seeing what time it was.

Troy chuckled. "I'm assuming by your moaning that either you're extremely turned on by my bed-head-ness, or that you realized this ridiculous hour and want to return to dreaming about your dashing boyfriend." Gabriella let giggles escape from her mouth.

Troy responded with a smirk. "You know it's true." He teased lightly, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"That's definitely it." She said with yet another giggle. Gabriella turned her body over and closed her eyes, a wide smile on her lips.

"Tease." Troy muttered, a full smile still present on his face.

"I thought we already set that record straight." She mused lightly, turning back over to face him.

"Yes, but it's really starting to bug me how you expect me not to do anything about it, but when sometimes I just wanna pin you down-" He paused, licking his lips softly and climbed on top of Gabriella, pinning her arms above her head. She gasped as the sudden contact, but a playfully smirk appeared on his face, making her heart skip yet another a beat. Troy bent down, so that his mouth was next to her left year, driving Gabriella insane with the contact. "And make you scream my name. Over and over." He muttered, then got off.

* * *

**Gabriella's Point Of View:**

The only word that came into mind was hypocrite. How dare he call me a tease, then do this!

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's that look for?" He asked. Our eyes connected and instant electricity flew through between us. I moved my glance to his hand which was itching closer to my face. Troy grabbed my chin softly, as he caressed my face. I smiled and looked down, a tad bit bashful, but just as content.

Troy brought me closer and my head instantly fell onto his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. It was as if he was afraid to let me go.

* * *

Two whole months have flown by. Troy and I were getting no where. We couldn't go outside because my parents had sent the paparazzi on our every move, and between them randomly showing up, or calling the apartment, it was getting harder to breath.

Troy is getting more quiet. It scares me so much, but I know with all my being that he doesn't regret our relationship at all, it's more like he's planning on a way to make it better.

I had to get a job - two actually - which didn't really bother me. I knew that my parent's have built me a bank account since more I was even born, and it was completely all mine, though I wanted to make my own money.

Currently, I took pictures for the town's newspaper, and I'm also working in a bakery downtown called Sweet Treat. Troy, on the other hand, finally got a job, waiting tables at the newest 'Hot Spot', Virgo Mane. Money was coming in, and we finally believed we were getting somewhere.

I had just worked 2 shifts and since it was now 3 o'clock, I was done with work for the day. Troy would be getting off in an hour, and we would have four hours together before his other shift started.

Walking into my apartment, I sighed heavily and put my key on the hook before taking off my shoes and putting them into the hall closet.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. My head turned around to see a beautiful blonde sitting on my couch.

"Really? You're in my apartment and you have the guts to ask me who I am?" I spat back, placing my hands on my hips. "Who are you." I retorted.

"I'm Troy's ex-girlfriend." She said sharply, checking her well manicured nails, then looking up at me, no emotion in her eyes what so ever.

"...What?" I stuttered.


	14. Chapter 13

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 13**

* * *

***Warning: Some contents in this Chapter are NOT suitable for young readers - Slightly rated M***

"You heard me loud and clear," She said sharply, getting up and looking me once over. "girly."

"Swell," I retorted, then opened the door. "Now leave!"

She gave me a dull look and tilted her head to side. "I don't think so. I am here to see Troy, and are you Troy?" She came up towards me. "Nay." She then said.

"This is my apartment."

"I found the key lying conveniently under the mat."

"That's just in case Troy forgets his key, yet again."

"Well, he won't ever forget his key in this dump ever again."

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm getting Troy back, and once he sees me, all the memories which he had never told you," She said with a smirk. "Will come flooding back. And he'll want me to fuck his brains out, because it seems you probably don't do a good job at that."

"How dare you!" I spat, throwing my bag down. "He's my boyfriend. He loves me! Troy has told me everything important in his life, and yet he didn't mention you!" I said with a laugh. "That means you're not even worth his breath-"

Slap.

My head was turned awkwardly to the side as her small, overly tanned hand met my face with a harsh breeze.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Gabriella?"

I whipped my head around to see a confused and very tired looking Troy at the door. He came towards me, ready to hug me when he saw the blonde and his eyes bulged.

"Amanda?" He asked, his voice reduced to a whisper. I looked back at 'Amanda" and saw a fake smile make its way onto her face.

"Hey lover."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy spat, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and nestled the side of my head into his chiseled chest.

"Is that the way to talk to your lover?" She said batting her eye lashes.

"You're NOT my lover, and you never will be, so will you please get your fake lying ass out of my apartment!"

Troy had pushed me behind him and he held a stern look on his face. I felt my voice whither away as I got scared. I felt Troy's grip on my hand tighten, as to reassure me that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed before grabbing her purse and jacket and heading for the door.

"This isn't over." She said.

"I think it is." Troy spat. She huffed again and left the apartment with nothing but a slam of the front door.

I felt Troy sigh and turn around to face me. He gave me a forced smile and pulled me towards him.

"You want me to explain now, don't you?" He asked, his voice uneasy. I nodded into his chest. "Nothing happened with her, well, majorly. Basically she used me, I almost slept with her back in high school, but I figured out she was using me, and ended it."

"Come sit down, then explain." I whispered. I tugged him softly by his hand and led him to the couch, where he pushed me in front of him, sat down, then pulled me down after to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I cuddled the best I could into his lap.

Turning to my side, without hurting any of his..."merchandize", I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Okay," I said. "I'm ready."

He first pulled my chin up with his right hand and gave me a gentle kiss. Before it got too out of hand, I pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"Ready now?" He asked with a chuckle and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

I nodded and cuddled back into his chest.

"Amanda Star, wasn't what I would call an ex girlfriend." He started. "She pretended to like me, for a bet for my looks, for my grades - I'm not really sure - and I fell for it. I fell for her charm, her fake laughs, her fake smiles, her fake...everything."

"We started 'hanging out', although I never asked her to be my girlfriend, because of course, I didn't know how to ask a girl out, nor did I have enough nerve to do so. So, we always hung out at her place, her parents never being home, and we always made out, and did 'stuff', not sex, of course. She always had to touch me, all over..."

I interrupted "Has she ever given you a-

"B.J?" He sighed. "Yeah, and it hurt like crap because she believes it feels better when she bites, so nothing really...came out...if you know what I mean."

"Oh..." I murmured. "Have you ever..."

"Put my mouth towards her southern hemisphere? No."

"Oh..."

"I would never give that much pleasure towards a girl until I knew that she was the one, and that she wasn't going to go anywhere."

"Oh..."

"And I plan on giving on giving you that much pleasure one day."

My stomach did a back flip and my mouth parted for a moment. He pulled me towards him and gave me a passionate kiss.

When kissing Troy, I felt tingles go from my lips to his and more emotion than ever swell up in the pit of my stomach. Troy's arms pulled me from my current position to his slight left and pulled me completely onto his lap. As I straddled him, his hands lifted up my shirt just enough to get a good grasp on my hips. When he started rubbing circles with his thumbs, I felt the rest of my body go weak.

I fell closer to him as the kisses grew much needed. His hands then went up to my front, pushing up my bra and grabbing each nipple in his fingers he pinched.

Moan.

Pinch.

Kiss.

Unbutton.

"Troy!"

Grasp.

Groan.

"Troy!"

Breath.

"Mmm."

Squeak.

"Baby girl!"

Love.

*Fades to black*


	15. Chapter 14

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 14**

* * *

Gasping for breath, I slowed my pace and stopped, bending over and placing my hands on my knees. Keeping in shape was definitely harder than it seems.

"Come on slacker!" I turned my head to the side to see Gabriella running past me, her short tan legs pumping behind her as she ran down the red outdoor track.

"Why must you make this look so easy?!" I yelled back with a small smile on my face. I stood up straight and watched her easily run around the track within four minutes. She stopped next to me with a small smirk on her face.

"Because I've been running since I was little, it helps me clear my head."

"I always worked out, but I never ran." I admitted, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I can obviously see that." She teased. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. "Ew, you're all sweaty." She said, wrinkling her nose up.

"You don't exactly smell like roses either, darling." She gave me a soft glare. I took a deep breath, I walked over and grabbed our waters, handed Gabriella her's, then took a sip of mine.

"Thanks baby." I smiled in return before grabbing our towels and her hand. We walked towards her car.

* * *

I smiled as I was hit with the cold air as soon as I opened the shower door. Gabriella was already out, wrapped in a small fluffy towel, blow drying her hair.

It's been a long time since I've been this happy. Sure, it's been a year since the little encounter with Amanda, and I'm so glad Gabriella was excepting of me and my past. In a couple months, it'd be Christmas, but in a couple days, it would be our one year anniversary, and I have absolutely no clue what to do for an anniversary present.

I know that I have the money and that I want to get her something that would really be special for her, but I wouldn't know where to start.

"Hey, are you okay?" I snapped out of my mental babble to see Gabriella standing in front of me, fully clothed and completely dry.

"You look beautiful." I murmured, kissing her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw my future. My thumb stroked her cheek as I pulled her close and brushed my lips against hers.

Our kisses became more heated and I felt my stomach twist up in a pleasurable bundle of warmness. I felt her lips pull away. She kissed my nose.

I whined dramatically.

"Don't give me that look, baby." She told me. "You know I have to go to work and so do you."

"But. But. But."

"No butts!" She exclaimed softly, kissing my cheek. "I shall see you for dinner baby."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting up her shirt a bit to rub her hips with my thumbs. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I love you." She spoke, stroking my cheek with her small hand.

"And I love you."

She smiled before letting me go and excited the bathroom.

* * *

Forty minutes. That's how long I had to wait tables until I was with Gabriella again. I had one last table to take care of. It couldn't be that hard, right?

I placed my pen and pad into my apron before walking over to the last table near the window.

"Long time, no see, lover." I looked up in horror to see Amanda sitting there in a small pink dress.

"What can I get you to drink, m'am." I said politely, bitting my tongue in the process.

"A tall glass of you." She said with a wink. She slid over and left my leg near my manhood. I pulled away.

"Fine," She said. "I'll have unsweetened iced tea."

"I'll be right back with you drink."

"You better be, sexy."

I went to place her drink then ran into the back with my phone in my hand.

_"Baby? What's wrong?"_

"Amanda showed up here, I have to fucking wait on her."

_"Baby, it'll be alright, just keep strong, and you know how I don't like when you curse at me."_

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just don't want her to do something and make you hate me."

_"Baby, I trust you. I know she'll go crazy and try something, but you just need to keep a strong front."_

"I know, but she touched my leg, near my crotch and I just thought about you instantly and how it felt like I was being unfaithful."

_"Troy, listen to me."_ I heard her sigh._ "I know you'll be faithful to me, I have no worry about that. I know she'll try things, but as long as you push her away, I'll be happy. Do you understand?"_

"Yes." I said softly. "I better get back to work."

_"Baby, remember to breathe."_

"I know. I gotta go."

_"Troy?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

I smiled. "I love you too."

When I hung up the phone I waited my other tables then went back to Amanda's table with her drink. She smiled and said she would need another minute to decide. Amanda was very patient with me and acted normally as she possibly could. I guess her plan to seduce me didn't work out so well for her.

She left without another word and I punched out and exited the restaurant and went to the car.

Just as I got to my car, a piece of material covered over my mouth, gagging me, and I was thrown into perplexed darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

**I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo - Chapter 15**

* * *

Gabriella watched her phone as the time changed to midnight. Troy was late - very late. She wondered if he was called in for overtime and couldn't get to his phone and tell her. She knew that she shouldn't freak out, but she was still insanely worried. To calm her nerves, she dialed the familiar number of the restaurant. When she got the voicemail of the restaurant, telling her that they were closed for the evening, Gabriella grabbed her coat and her keys and drove as a steady pace to the restaurant.

Her heart dropped when she saw Troy's car still in his usual parking space. Gabriella immediately got out of the car and ran to the building. The lights were all off and the doors were locked. She couldn't breath. Her chest was wound up tightly and she felt like the world was spinning.

Thinking on her feet, Gabriella ran to Troy's car. The door was opened on the far side and his keys were on the seat.

There was a note, scribbled on the window with lipstick.

_He's mine, slut._

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She screamed.

* * *

Gasping for air, Troy's head shot up and was immediately met with Amanda, who was perched on top of him, wearing a robe. He tried to break free, but his hands and feet with tied and handcuffed down. She had a knife in her hand and was turning it around and around, admiring the glare that the light made on it.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to stab me?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Love you."

* * *

Two hours later, Gabriella found Amanda's small apartment on the west side of town. Walking up to the door, her stomach clenched as she heard moaning and squeaking of the bed. She picked the lock with a bobby pin and walked into the apartment.

Amanda and Troy were in bed together.

Both were naked and Troy's hands were on Amanda's hips and she was riding him. She stopped and turned around and smiled her wicked smile.

"Excuse me. We're having sex here."

"...Troy?" She said tearfully. Troy kept on moving with Amanda, ignoring Gabriella's comment.

They continued, right in front of her. Troy's moans got louder as Amanda's actions got quicker. Gabriella couldn't move, she was just frozen there. Amanda was flipped over by Troy and he hovered over here, kissing her breasts and then went down to Amanda's southern region. Her heart broke.

_Flashback:_

_"Amanda Star, wasn't what I would call an ex girlfriend." He started. "She pretended to like me, for a bet for my looks, for my grades - I'm not really sure - and I fell for it. I fell for her charm, her fake laughs, her fake smiles, her fake...everything."_

_"We started 'hanging out', although I never asked her to be my girlfriend, because of course, I didn't know how to ask a girl out, nor did I have enough nerve to do so. So, we always hung out at her place, her parents never being home, and we always made out, and did 'stuff', not sex, of course. She always had to touch me, all over..."_

_I interrupted "Has she ever given you a-_

_"B.J?" He sighed. "Yeah, and it hurt like crap because she believes it feels better when she bites, so nothing really...came out...if you know what I mean."_

_"Oh..." I murmured. "Have you ever..."_

_"Put my mouth towards her southern hemisphere? No."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I would never give that much pleasure towards a girl until I knew that she was the one, and that she wasn't going to go anywhere."_

_"Oh..."_

_"And I plan on giving on giving you that much pleasure one day."_

_End of Flashback:_

Gabriella broke down and sobs. The activity on the bed stopped.

"Gabriella?" Troy slurred. He pushed off the bed and fell to the floor before getting up. Gabriella looked up to face him and saw the redness of his eyes. He was drugged.

"I thought we were making love. Come on baby." He tried to grab her arm and failed. She pulled him up and he tumbled a bit and swayed when he finally got on both feet.

"What did you give him?" Gabriella demanded.

"Nothing. He made love to me, then he ate me out."

"He thought you were me. You obviously gave him something because are nothing ALIKE."

Troy then threw up on Amanda.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE. WHY DID I DRUG YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! THE SEX WASN'T EVEN THAT GOOD."

"Amanda, he doesn't know your body like he does mine. He knows how to pleasure a woman, and when he's drunk all he's doing to thrusting his hips because you're putting more pressure about his manhood.

"Get out."

"I will, and the police are on their way." Gabriella held up the phone that was already tired to 911. She picked up Troy and wrapped a sheet around him and led him out of the apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys. I honestly have no more inspiration for this story, or anymore ideas. I'll figure out a way to wrap it up, but this story is ending soon. I'm sorry. I started this story two years ago and it's been a forgotten idea that I just can't seem to bring back**. **So I'll finish it up and continue to work on my other stories. Thanks for all the support over the past...forever. I love y'all -T.**


End file.
